Akiyama Kaede
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = 秋山 楓 (アキヤマ カエデ) |rname = Akiyama Kaede |status = Alive |age = |height = 165cmAkiyama Kaede profile |weight = ?kg |birthday = July 27th |gender = Female |affiliations = Nogi Group (formerly) Yamashita Trading Co. |relatives = Akiyama Sakura (sister) |anime debut = Episode 1 |manga debut = Chapter 2 |omega debut = Chapter 2 |seiyuu = Uchiyama Yumi (Japanese) Erika Harlacher (English)}} Akiyama Kaede (秋山 楓, Akiyama Kaede; "Kaede Akiyama") a young woman working as secretary for Yamashita Kazuo at Yamashita Trading Co. She formerly worked under Nogi Hideki at the Nogi Group. Appearance Kaede is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Kaede wears glasses and formal secretary clothes. Her most notable feature is her big bust. Personality While she seems like she has a cold persona, the truth is that Kaede is just socially awkward. However she usually holds a professional demeanour about her and is quite polite to those she interacts with. She appears to have a complex about her weight and age, getting noticeably irritated when the topic is brought up and chastising people who bring attention to it. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Kaede was first introduced as Nogi Hideki's secretary when Yamashita Kazuo was summoned to his office to integrate him into the world of the Kengan matches. On the day of Tokita Ohma's Kengan match debut against Rihito, Kaede observed Ohma's first victory alongside Nogi and Kazuo. A day or so later, she delivered Ohma's earnings from the fight to him and joined him and Kazuo for food and drinks; Kaede asked Ohma why he was willingly entering the dangerous Kengan matches with Ohma giving a confident response. Two days later, Kaede watched Ohma's fight against Kaburagi Koji, where she was one of the people in the building that succumbed to The Mosquito noise that Kaburagi had laid out. Five days after, Kaede was with Nogi as he finalised a deal with Shikano Gen of Gandai. After the conclusion of Ohma's fight with Sekibayashi Jun, Nogi and Kaede arrived at the venue where Chairman Katahara's surprise appearance left her rooted to the spot from being overwhelmed by his monstrous aura. In Nogi's office, Kaede watched as an angry Ohma accosted Nogi before being utterly surprised by Hatsumi Sen's arrival and the revelation that the Nogi Group would be employing Hatsumi over Ohma. Wondering if it was the right decision, Kaede eventually ended up going with Kazuo and Ohma to an unofficial Kengan match in order for Kazuo to gain Kengan Association membership (which he ended up attaining). A few months later, Kaede accompanied Kazuo and Ohma when boarding the ships that would take them to the tournament's venue. Getting on board the S.S. Annihilation, Kaede accidentally ended up trapped with all the affiliated fighters as the Kengan Annihilation Tournament's preliminaries began. With Ohma (and Rihito) protecting her, Kaede managed to observe the five winners of the preliminaries first-hand. With the winners decided, she and all the other corporation associates from the winning group, all then boarded the S.S. Kengan (but not before witnessing the power of Metsudo's Bodyguards first-hand). After arriving at Ganryu Island, Kaede and everyone else relaxed and unwound for the first day. The next day, the Kengan Annihilation Tournament began in earnest with Kaede watching the first round alongside Kushida and Kazuo. During the first round, she also explained more about the inner workings to Kazuo when the latter made a bet with Urita Sukizo. On the day of the second round, Kaede again watched the tournament's fights alongside Kushida. During Hayami's attempted coup, Kaede was inside the Kengan Dome watching the entertainment with Nogi and Kushida. On the final day, Kaede watched the quarter-finals, semi-finals and final of the tournament as Kuroki Gensai and Motorhead Motors were crowned winners. Kengan Omega'' 2 years later she was still working for Kazuo. Notes & Trivia *While still employed as Nogi's secretary, she most disliked that he would always make important decisions with no prior notice.Extra: Secretaries *Kaede is a fluent speaker of English, French, German and Spanish. *Her preference in men are the broad-minded quiet ones. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Female Category:Secretary Category:Omega Characters